


To Love A Brat

by LightningCrush



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Child Eren Yeager, Completed, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) Is a Sweetheart, Levi is scared of snakes, M/M, One-Sided Mikasa Ackerman/Eren Yeager, One-Sided Relationship, Original Special Operations Squad | Squad Levi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-03-28 18:32:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13909788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightningCrush/pseuds/LightningCrush
Summary: Eren has had a crush on Levi for a while now, and after Mikasa slaps him across the face and outs his crush to everyone in the mess hall, things turn for the worse... Then for the better.





	1. To Love A Cadet

Levi never seemed to like Eren. He never seemed to like anyone, but Eren was different. It was as though it went deeper than plainly disliking him. He never once seemed impressed with him, even though he didn’t show emotions often he still (barely) showed how proud he was with squad's skills. But never Eren's. 

Eren would scrub the floor until his hands were blistered and red, yet Levi still wouldn't care less, just scoff at him, telling him to do better. Levi was made out to be cruel, but to Eren he was more than just cruel. He couldn't even care less when he figured out how to harden his titan form. 

Eren knew he had a bad reputation due to his damned titan abilities, but Levi doesn't even care about them! Levi never supported him during training, never told him what he was doing right, just what he was doing wrong. It was so unfair, yet he had to suffer through it. He just wanted- 

''EREN~!!!'', Hange called from the other end of the mess hall, pulling Eren from his thoughts. 

He sighed as she made her way towards him, her face holding sympathy towards his solemn expression. 

''What's wrong my little titan baby?'', She cooed. 

''It's nothing Section-Commander Hange'', He sighed, laying the left side of his face in the palm of his hand. 

''It’s that good for nothing Corporal!'', Mikasa seethed. 

''You mean Levi?'', Hange chuckled, ''What's that Short Stack gone and done this time?'' 

''Corporal Levi over there'', She mocked his name, pointing over to where he was sat, sipping his tea, ''Is always telling Eren what a failure he is and how bad he is at everything!'', She whispered in the harshest tone she could manage. 

''Mikasa, come on it's not like that!'', Eren shouted, banging his fists on the table. 

''Eren, you can't let Levi treat you so badly! You're a great soldier, you can’t let him degrade you like that!'', She raised her voice. 

''Mikasa is right, he has been rather harsh towards you lately'', Armin added his own input. 

''Eren, if somethings going on between you and Short Stack over there, then you can come talk to me about it-'', She told him. 

''NO!'', He screamed, gaining unwanted attention, ''He's just that kind of person, he barely likes anyone, let alone me'', He pleaded. 

''Eren, you're in his squad, Levi could never hate you. He's just the kind of person who doesn't show his emotions'', She smiled sadly at him. 

''Yeah well that isn't good enough! He can’t just get away with hurting my brother like that-!'' 

''Mikasa, he isn’t hurting me dammit! He just doesn't like anyone, you can't expect me to be an exception! Will you just stay out of my life for once and let me have space to breathe!'', He cut her off, lying through gritted teeth. 

This hurt Mikasa to no end. She truly loved Eren more than a brother, she had fallen in love with him. Yet every time she tried to show this love or help him out in any way he would just shut her out. She was sick of having feelings for someone who would never be grateful for it. SLAP! 

''You bastard!'', Mikasa screamed as she slapped Eren as hard as she could on the side of his face, ''You're so blind! I'm in love with you Eren...'', She started to cry, grabbing the attention of the soldiers currently in the mess hall, ''I-I always try my best to be there for you and help you, yet you always shove me away! Haven't you ever stopped to think I have your best interest at heart! I can't stand to see you get your heart broken like this, I know you're in love with Corporal Levi but all he does is tear you down! Please Eren, stop doing this to yourself'', She stormed away, everyone's attention focused on a blushing Eren. 

''She's only trying to make sure you're happy, you shouldn't push her away Eren'', Armin scolded him, walking off to find his solemn friend. 

Hange just sat there, completely confused as to what had just happened. Just as she was about to open her mouth, she noticed that Eren had also left. Seeing as she's Hange, always thriving with human interaction, she decided to make her way over to her favourite Short Stack's table. 

''What was that about?'', Erwin asked Hange. 

''Eren and Mikasa were fighting over Levi'', She bluntly stated, causing Levi to spit out his tea, the cup rolling of off his lap onto the floor. 

''Shit!'', He cursed, realizing a great portion of said boiling hot tea had landed all over his lap. 

''Why on earth were they fighting over Levi?'', Erwin asked, supressing a chuckled with his hand as he watched his friend frantically scrub his lap with his cravat. 

''Mikasa said that Levi was treating Eren poorly, claiming he never told Eren he was good at anything and that he was a failure, on the other hand Eren claimed that Levi's just cruel to everyone basically telling her he isn't an exception'', She told him. 

''That is not true'', Levi growled. 

''Ackerman is very overprotective over Yeager so I wouldn't be surprised if she were making it out to be worse than it was'', Erwin sided with Levi. 

''Yes, but Eren did seem rather upset about the whole ordeal'', She told them, holding a sympathetic look on her face. 

''Yes, but his sister did just slap him across the face and blurted out his crush to everyone'', Erwin told Hange, causing Hange to realize that Mikasa said Eren loves Levi. 

''Ooo, Levi! Someone's in lov-'', A boot suddenly connected with Hange's face. 

''The brats 15, he doesn't know what he wants'', Levi growled, his scowl deepening. 

''Well he does seem to take a liking to you, Corporal'', Erwin smirked. 

''You two would be perfect together!'', Hange screamed out of nowhere. 

''What, pray tell, are you talking about!?'', Levi growled. 

''Levi, don’t you see the way Eren looks at you!? He has those cute little puppy dog eyes, he's obviously crazy for you! And you always call him by a nickname!'', She beamed. 

''I call everyone Brat, Shitty Glasses!'', He growled. 

''Aw but Levi-'', Hange started. 

''Levi, why don't you go talk to Yeager tomorrow? Get rid of all that negative energy between the two of you'', Erwin used a commanding tone, cutting off Hange. 

''Fine'', Levi grunted, walking out of the mess hall with a loaf of bread towards his bedroom for an early night. 

☆｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆ ♥ ☆ ｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆ ☆｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆ ♥ ☆ ｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆ 

Eren POV 

Today was awful. First of all, I wake up late, resulting in me getting a lecture from Corporal Levi. Then, the Corporal makes me miss breakfast so I can clean the whole basement as a punishment for waking up late. Then I miss lunch because I promised Mikasa I would clean up her ODM gear after I had accidentally tripped her up, resulting in her getting covered in mud, as it was the only time I had free. I couldn't even get dinner because of training running late. And of course, worse of all, Mikasa and I get into a fight. Over Corporal Levi, who was sat mere metres from us, how embarrassing! And then she has the nerve to tell everyone I love Heichou, after slapping me in the face. Then Armin sides with Mikasa! Is it that wrong that I want some space after she smothers me so much! 

Nobodies POV 

Eren settled on going down to the basement for an early night, not even bothering to tell anyone. He just wasn't bothered to deal with anyone's crap, he was sure everyone would at least be grateful that they can finish their afternoon feeling safe as the monster had left the mess hall. All he wanted was to have a relaxing day after spending the day before with Hange who, excruciatingly painfully, experimented on him to the point he couldn't even walk. Ever since he found out about his titan abilities it felt as though life was suffocating him to the point he couldn't even think straight. Why did everything have to be this way... 

 

''Jaeger get up!'', Levi shouted, waking Eren up earlier than he usually would. 

''Corporal?'', A sleepy Eren replied. 

''Yes, it's me, now get up'', Levi grunted, ''Hange's expecting you in her lab within the next five minutes'', he stormed out of the desolate basement. 

''5 minutes!?'', Eren screamed, pulling himself out of bed. 

He clumsily pulled on his clothing, pulled his fingers through his hair, and ran out towards Hange's office. 

''You wanted me, Section-commander Hange?'', He whispered, knowing what was to come. 

''Oh, Eren! Just in time! Just take a seat up on this bench and we can start the experiment immediately'', She grinned sadistically, making Eren release a fearing-for-his-life chuckle. 

''Oi, Shitty Glasses, try not to traumatize the kid like you did with your last 'test subject''', Levi smiled to himself, hoping to scare the poor boy further. 

''No promises Short Stack! Now Eren, I'm going to strap you down okay'', She smiled. 

''Wait what-!'', He was cut off as Hange fastened leather straps around his arms and legs. 

''Hold still and it will hurt less'', She told him, holding a needle before his eyes. 

''Wait, what are you doing with that-!'', His eyes started to well with tears as Hange dove the needle into his arm, causing him to scream in pure terror. 

''Shitty Glasses, what the fuck are you doing to The Brat'', Levi growled, ''At this rate, he'll wake up the whole of the military!'' 

''Oh, come on Levi, it's in the name of science!'', She excitedly screamed. 

''So, waking up the whole military is in the name of science?'', He deadpanned. 

''Oh fine'', She sighed, putting a leather strap in Eren's mouth, ''Bite on that Eren!'', She excitedly cheered, ignoring the tears falling from Eren's eyes. 

''Please stop!'', Eren attempted to scream through the belt, having gained a disliking to needles through his father, willing to do anything to get Hange to stop. 

''Oh Eren, I just need to give you 7 more shots and that'll be it!'', She beamed. 

''Have fun killing The Brat'', Levi left, unable to see Eren in his state of distress. 

''Now, where were'', Hange smiled. 

 

Hange had just administered Eren's last shot, and so far, he felt perfectly fine... 

''So Eren, how are you feeling right now'', She took the leather strap out of his mouth. 

''I actually feel-'', He was cut off as warm agony left his throat, a pile of sick forming on the floor. 

Eren felt as though the world were spinning, his throat dry and scratchy, his whole body warming to an uncomfortable heat, black spots filling his vision. He felt as though he were dying, yet he couldn’t be happier at the thought.


	2. To Love A Child

''Oi, Shitty Glasses where the fuck is The Brat'', Levi barked, causing Hange to hit her head on her desk, which she was standing under. 

Suddenly, seeing his chance to escape, a small boy around the age of 5 sprinted past Hange, grabbing hold of Levi's pant leg. 

''Wevi, Wevi!'', The child wailed, tears falling from his eyes, Levi standing there in shock. 

''Levi'', Hange blurted out, tears also falling from her eyes but nowhere near as distressed as the child's, ''I accidentally gave Eren the wrong shot and he turned into a child!'' 

''Really, Shitty Glasses? I hadn't noticed'', Levi deadpanned. 

''I-I honestly don't know what went wrong! I didn't even know what the effects of that serum were, anything could happen to him at this rate!'' 

''Eren, do you know where we are right now?'', He asked Eren, curious as to what his current mindset was. 

''No'', He sniffled, causing Levi to sigh. 

''Do you know who I am?'' 

''You're Captain Wevi, the bestest soldier there is!'', He cried out in joy. 

''Eren do you know who I am?'', Hange asked. 

''You'we the cwazy lady who wants to poke me with needles!'', He cried out, climbing up Levi. 

''Change him back. Now'', Levi told her. 

''I don’t know how too'', She gave him a sympathetic look. 

''Hange, God so help me-'', He cut himself off, realizing he should probably retain from swearing infront of the small child, ''Figure out how to turn him back or I will feed you to the titans'', Levi growled, grabbing Eren by the back of his collar and walking towards his office. 

 

Once they had arrived in Levi's office, Levi set the small child down on his couch. God forbid that child to sit on the germ-infested ground. 

''Stay'', Levi told the small child, leaving him alone in his office. 

Once Levi arrived back in his office, he placed a small pile of paper on the couch, handing a small box of crayons to Eren. He then walked over towards his desk, sorting out his paperwork after watching The Brat lay down on his stomach and start to draw. 

A couple minutes past and Levi deemed it time for lunch. 

''Let's go'', He told The Brat, walking out of his office. 

''Where are we going Wevi?'', The child asked as he caught up to him. 

''To get lunch'' 

''Okay!'', Eren beamed, a smile of happiness present on his face. 

Once they arrived in the mess hall, Levi and Eren gained many confused glances. Many of the female soldiers cooed Eren, and even asked if he were Levi's son. But Levi just ignored them and stormed off towards his table, a wobbling Eren trying to run after him. 

''Who is this!?'', Petra over exaggeratedly gasped, earning a giggle from the small child. 

''Yeager'', Levi told her in his normal, stern tone. 

''Y-Yeager!?'', Oluo almost screamed. 

''What on earth happened to him?'', Eld asked, confused out of his mind. 

''Oh, I don't know, maybe the resident 'crazy scientist' had something to do with it'', Levi sassed. 

''Awh, poor thing'', Petra cooed, lifting Eren onto the bench. 

''Eren~!'', Hange screamed. 

''Oh no, you don't'', Levi grumbled, kicking Hange in the face. 

''Leviiii! What was that for'', Hange sulked, rubbing her nose. 

''You aren't going anywhere near The Brat until we talk to Erwin about this'', Levi told her, his tone strict and level, as he took Eren into his arms, safely away from Hange. 

''Captain Levi, we can't find-'', Armin cut himself off, glancing at the small child in Levi's arms, ''Captain, is that child yours!?'', Armin chirped. 

''What- no!'', Levi practically screamed. 

''Then whose-?'' 

''Eren'', Levi cut in. 

''Wait, Eren has a son!?'', Armin screamed, Mikasa's jealously going overboard. 

''No, it is Eren'', Petra smiled knowingly. 

''How on earth did this happen!?'', Armin cried out. 

''Ask Shitty Glasses over there'', Levi grumbled. 

''I accidentally gave Eren the wrong shot, but not to worry I'll have him back to normal in no time!'', She chirped. 

''Besides, why would you care about Yeager'', Levi growled, an almost angry tone settling in, as he held the child more securely to his chest. 

''What is that supposed to mean!'', Mikasa screeched. 

''Well you did slap him in the face and out his crush to everyone in the mess hall'', Petra reminded them, almost in a scolding manner. 

''So, what!?'', Mikasa was seething. 

''You can't just do something like that to someone and expect everything to go back to normal. And in my opinion, you do smother Yeager, you literally follow him everywhere and tell him to come find you if shit goes down'', Gunther muttered at the raven. 

''And you slapped him. You don't slap someone for wanting space away from you then out their crush, of all things!'', Petra almost screamed, sighing in frustration. 

''We were too harsh on him...'', Armin sighed. 

''But I'm just trying to look after him, what if he gets killed-!'', She screamed. 

''But he's not going to get killed! He's Eren Yeager, he can regenerate his limbs and turn into a fucking titan! '', Armin shouted at his friend, hoping to knock some sense into her, ''And you honestly shouldn’t have screamed at him about how he loves Levi, you pretty much told him he should like you, not the Corporal'', Armin's face took on a look of regret. 

All this fuss caused Eren to look up at Mikasa and the second their eyes locked he started wailing like she was gonna kill him. 

''Look what you've done now! You've traumatized the poor thing!'', Petra tutted. 

''Now, if you don't mind we were eating our lunch'', Levi growled at the duo, smiling when they left. 

''I need to go potty'', Eren murmured while wiping his tears, everyone on their table going silent. 

''Fine, I'll take you'', Levi sighed, picking up his beloved brat. 

Levi would have never done anything akin to this for any other soldier, but Yeager was different. His sweet, cheerful smile and irreplaceable oceanic eyes lulled Levi into a state of peace, making his feelings for the boy grow with every waking second he so much as glanced at them. He would never admit it at this point, but he was starting to feel something more than even friendship towards Yeager, and he was afraid it was love. 

He had decided to stop these feelings while they were still in development, hoping to stop the whole tragedy of losing a loved one all over again. Yet all it did was break his heart. He would degrade Yeager, telling him his cleaning wasn't good enough, or that he needed to improve his battle skills, yet all it did was make Yeager feel as though he was a failure as a soldier. No one was a failure in the Survery Corps, let alone Yeager. 

He stopped seeing that bright, happy smile, and those entrancing oceanic eyes never lit up the way they used to. This didn't stop him from loving Yeager, it just did the opposite. Few nights, he would swear to hear crying coming from somewhere in the castle, always believing it to be Yeager, curling himself in a ball just longing to go down to the basement to give his most cherished solider support in his time of need. 

Yet he could never bring himself to do it. He knew he'd comfort Yeager then break him down again come morning, and Captain Levi certainly wasn't the kind of person to toy with someone's feelings like that. He was so headstrong that he couldn't possibly let some kid come into his life like that... Yet he longed it more than anything. 

☆｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆ ♥ ☆ ｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆ ☆｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆ ♥ ☆ ｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆ 

Levi and Eren finally arrived in Levi's personal quarters, Levi could never allow the poor kid to use some disgusting shit covered bathroom like everyone else. 

Levi took the boy to his bathroom and let him do the rest. Once he came out, Levi let himself take in every aspect of Eren's perfect face, seeing just how innocent he looked at such a youthful age. That cute little scowl he'd gained was gone, not a crease in sight. His eyes lacked those ever-present circles under them, showing just how beautiful he is. His lips were a sweet soft pink, not too thin yet not too thick, a perfection between the two. His hair looked as though it was a fluffy cloud, messy yet never looking better. His face had a cute curve to it, not yet having that sharp jawline Levi had grown to love. His face was paler yet a light blush stayed constant on his cheeks. His nose was perfect, it had a thin bridge and curved out ever so slightly. It fit along with the rest of his features perfectly. His eye brows were a thin dark brown, with not the slightest hair out of place. His big beautiful oceanic eyes had the most stunning gold flecks in them, with long perfecting eyes lashes surrounding them, making them stand out, being the most perfect shape. Levi had never let himself stare at Yeager for longer than 5 seconds, this being the longest he had ever looked at him. 

''Heicho?'', The child mumbled, confused as to why Levi had been staring at him for a whole 7 minutes. 

''Uh, sorry'', He murmured, a little embarrassed after being caught staring at a child, grabbing hold of Eren's hand, leading him back to the Mess hall. 

Once he got there he noticed that most people had already left, so he grabbed his and Eren's food, which Petra had left out for him, and walked up to his office, Eren in tow. 

''How old are you?'', Levi asked the child once they had entered his office. 

''1... 2... 3...'', The child murmured sweetly, counting with his fingers, ''4!'', He beamed, holding 4 fingers up for Levi. 

''What do you want to be when you're older?'', He asked Eren, wanting to know more about his past. 

''I want to join the Scouts and fight along with you!'', He screamed happily, surprising Levi, who would've never though Eren had wanted to join the Scouts since he was 4. 

''Do you have any friends?'', Levi asked, thinking back to that Blonde Coconut (Armin). 

''No'', Eren murmured in a sad manor. 

''You want to be my friend?'', Levi asked, surprising himself. 

''Yeah!'', Eren screamed, his perfect oceanic eyes lightening up like a rocket. 

''Do you want to go feed the horses later?'', Levi asked, not wanting to keep the child cooped up all day. 

''Yeah!'', He happily squealed. 

''I just need to finish my paperwork, it should take no more than 5 minutes'', He smiled at child, realising the mistake that had crawled its way onto his mouth, yet couldn't care less. 

''Captain Wevi smiled!'', The child beamed.


	3. To Love A Horse

Once Levi had finished his paperwork, he lead Eren out to the stables, holding his hand tightly. God forbid that child get lost. 

''So Eren, have you ever ridden a horse before?'', Levi asked, stroking his horse's mane. 

''No'', Eren shook his head. 

''Would you like to ride one?'' 

''Yeah!'', Eren squealed in joy. 

''Let's feed them first, then we can ride one'', He handed Eren a carrot. 

He watched Eren closely, not wanting the child to injure himself, as he held out a carrot for one of the horses. The horse licked the carrot in his hand and wrapped its tongue around it, Eren giggling as it's tongue tickled his little hands. 

Once they had finished feeding the horses, Levi decided to go and find his saddle. 

''Eren, I won't be gone a minute, stay put'', Levi sternly ordered the young child. 

''Okay'', Eren sweetly giggled. 

 

Once Levi had arrived back in the stables, he instantly noted the lack of noise. 

''Eren?!'', He called out, worry lacing his words. 

''Heicho!'', Eren's beautiful voice happily called out. 

''There you are!'', Levi breathed a sigh of relief. 

''I like the horseys Heicho!'', Eren harshly tapped the top of his horse's head, attempting to copy Heicho's method of smoothing the horse. 

''Okay Eren, I think that's enough'', Levi told the child, pulling him away from the annoyed horse. 

''Can we still ride a horsey?'', Eren asked. 

''Of course, I just need to saddle him first'', Levi went over to his horse, pulling the saddle over him and buckling it in place. 

''This horsey is pretty'', Eren smiled at the pure black stallion. 

''Yeah, I guess he is'', Heicho murmured, focused on saddling Eren. 

''I like this horsey!'', Eren yanked the stallion's mane, causing it to make a noise of pain. 

''Okay Eren, try not to pull the... horseys... hair okay?'', Levi asked him. 

''Anything for you Heicho!'', Eren smiled as Levi climbed on the horse himself. 

 

They rode for a couple of hours, admiring the beautiful atmosphere. Levi didn’t have anything to do that day, so he wasn’t worried about how long they had been riding. If anything, Levi wanted to stay out as long as possible, he wasn't bothered to face Erwin about Eren yet. 

''I feel sleepy'', Eren murmured. 

''Hm'', Levi acknowledged him, ''Do you wanna ride back to the base?'' 

''Mhmm'', Eren murmured, nuzzling into the horse's mane. 

The ride back was quite short, seeing as Levi didn't want to go too far away from the base in case a titan attacked them, and by the time they had made it back to base the sun was setting and Eren was fast asleep. 

''Captain'', Erwin greeted Levi as he made his way into the dining hall for dinner. 

''Erwin'', Levi growled. 

''Who is your little friend?'', Erwin asked, referring to the child in his arms. 

''Ask Shitty Glasses'', He growled, casting his gaze towards her. 

''He's Eren'', Hange smiled at her Commander. 

''Why is Eren a child?'', Erwin asked, a look of confusion present on his face. 

''Because I gave him the wrong injection by mistake?'', Hange put on an innocent face. 

''Are you able to return him back to his real age?'', Erwin asked. 

''Not without experimenting on him!'', Hange beamed. 

''No'', Levi growled. 

''Levi, she won't be able to turn him back if she doesn't'', Erwin reasoned. 

''Please Levi, all I need is a basic blood sample, hair sample and nail sample'', She looked at Levi with pleading eyes. 

''Fine, but only if I am present throughout your... tests'', Levi almost flinched. 

''Very well'', Erwin agreed. 

''I'll be in your lab at 7:00AM sharp'', Levi murmured. 

''Captain, I brought you and Eren dinner!'', Petra's sweet, honey voice called out. 

''Thank you Petra'', Levi nodded at her, gently shaking the child in his arms, ''Eren'', His sweet voice called, ''Eren, wake up'', 

''Huh?'', Eren murmured. 

''It's time for dinner Eren'', Levi took the 2 plates of food from Petra, putting one in front of Eren and one in front of himself as he sat Eren next to him. 

As they ate, Levi couldn’t help but notice Eren's sloppy eating which resulted in his food being smeared all over his face, barely any entering his mouth. 

''Come here Eren'', Levi gently placed his hand under Eren's chin, lifting it slightly to wipe the food from it. 

''Sorry Heicho'', Eren frowned, thinking he had upset his Heicho. 

''You don't have to be sorry Eren, just be careful when you eat'', Levi told him. 

 

After dinner Levi took Eren down to the basement, seeing as he's still part titan and could pose a threat. 

''I don’t like it down here'', Eren murmured. 

''What's wrong Eren?'', 

''It's too scawy down here'', Tears formed in his eyes. 

''Eren, there's nothing to be scared of. You've been sleeping here for over 6 months now'', Levi tutted. 

''But it's scawy...'', Eren persisted. 

''What's so scary about sleeping down here?'' 

''It's really dawk in here... and it always feels like the walls are caving in... and thewe's weally scawy noises'', The small child whispered, ashamed. 

''Why didn’t you tell anyone about this?'', Levi was shocked, he would've never guess that Eren had been scared of the basement all along. 

''I didn’t want to upset Heicho'', The child frowned, tears falling down his adorable cheeks. 

''You can sleep in my room tonight if you don't like it down here'', Levi told the child, still in shock. 

The small child nodded as Levi took his hand and lead him far away from that wretched basement. 

''You can sleep here'', Levi told the child as he patted his bed. 

''Isn't this Heicho's bed?'', Eren asked, feeling guilty. 

''I never sleep on it, don't worry about me'', He smiled at Eren, helping him into the bed and tucking him in. 

''Can you wead me a bed time stowy?'', Eren asked Levi. 

''Sure'', Levi though of a story on the spot, ''Once there was a beautiful boy. He had beautiful brown hair, and oceanic eyes with little gold specks in them. He was so strong and had a heart of gold. That was until the small gremlin came along and ruined everything'', Levi muttered angrily, the gremlin being him and the boy being Eren, ''He told the boy he was worthless and made him feel as though he was a failure. Yet the boy wasn't a failure. He told the boy his cleaning wasn't good enough, yet it was better than his. He told him he wasn't cut out to be in the survery corps'', Levi's voice cracked, ''Yet he was the best soldier that ever came into it. The gremlin longed for his forgiveness, yet knew he didn't deserve it'', A lone tear fell from Levi's eye, regret hitting him like a ton of bricks. 

''I do forgive you Wevi'', Eren muttered, sleep taking him as a shocked Levi stared at him.


	4. To Love Eren Yeager

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So originally I had the idea to make another chapter called 'To Love Eren Yeager' and this one was going to be called 'To Love A Snake' but I've barely felt motivated to write one more full chapter, I know, I'm a piece of shit, so sorry there's only going to be 4 chapters. Also, I edited the end because I think it's not fair to keep you guys with a cliffhanger, I've been there, so I decided to end it with chapter 4. I'm really sorry that I didn't resolve the fight between Eren and Mikasa, I regret making Eren turn into a child it destroyed the whole story I had created. I wrote chapter 1 then decided to make it into a child Eren Yeager fanfic, because tbh I didn't have any idea of where it was going because it was my first fanfic. I might rewrite all the chapters after chapter 1 and make it into something new one day, but for now I'm focusing on Trust. It was dumb of me to introduce 2 fanfics at once, especially seeing as I basically abandoned them for a whole month until I saw someone's comment on Trust and felt super motivated to continue that fic. Sorry guys.

Levi had decided to brush off the incident the night prior, deciding that his Little Brat was just tired and in the midst of sleep. He decided that he wanted to actually get to know his Little Brat, seeing as his time with him would be cut any day now. 

He finally concluded that in the morning they would grab a bite to eat at the mess hall, visit Hange at 7:00AM sharp then go on a little walk. He decided he would attempt to pry at the boy, hoping to get some answers to questions he had in mind. 

''Eren'', Levi's honey coated voice attempted to coo Eren awake. 

''Mmm'', Eren murmured, making Levi chuckle lightly. 

''Eren, come on, you need to wake up'', He gently shook Eren's shoulder. 

''What time is it?'', A grouchy Eren asked. 

''6:00AM'', Levi told him. 

''Why are we up so early'', He muttered. 

''Because we need to eat breakfast then meet Hange by 7:00'', He sighed. 

''That's too early'', Eren whined. 

''I already told Hange we would be there at 7:00'', Levi frowned. 

''I want to stay here'', Eren fluttered his eyelashes at Levi 

''No Eren'', Levi sighed, ''Look let's go get breakfast'', Levi smiled at him. 

''Okay'', Eren took Levi's hand and ran towards the dining hall. 

''Woah, Eren!'', Levi screamed, nearly falling over. 

''Come on Levi, you're so slow!'', He whined, pulling Levi's hand with more force. 

As they passed Erwin, they were given a look of confusion, seeing as a hunched forward Corporal was being pulled along by a little child. 

''Eren!'', Erwin called out, ''Don't run in the hall'', He told the child as he walked up to them. 

Levi gave Erwin a look that said 'I owe you one' as they all started to walk in a comfortable silence towards the mess hall. 

 

After breakfast, Levi took Eren to go see Hange, planning on telling her about the difference in age. 

''Levi~!!!'', Hange squealed in delight, ''Hello Eren~!!'', She went to pat the child on the head but before she got an inch close to him the corporal slapped her hand away. 

''Don't touch him'', Levi growled. 

''Whatever'', Hange smiled at him, ''Let's start'' 

''Why are we here Levi?'', Eren innocently asked. 

''We just need to run a couple tests on you, nothing too much'', He sighed. 

''We can start with the blood test'', Hange smiled. 

 

Once Hange had a toe nail sample, finger nail sample, hair sample and blood sample she declared that the test was over. She was about to start testing the samples she had collected when Levi pulled her aside, telling Eren to wait in his office. 

''Is everything okay?'', Hange asked. 

''How long will this take?'', He asked her. 

''It should actually take no longer than an hour!'', She happily beamed. 

''So you mean Eren will be back to normal before tomorrow?'', He asked, a sense of sadness overwhelming him. 

''Of course!'', She smiled. 

''Come find me once you have made the cure'', Levi sighed, walking out of Hange's lab. 

 

Once Levi had arrived in his office, he instantly noted the lack of his Brat in the room. 

''Eren?'', Levi ask into nothingness, thinking Eren might be playing a prank on him. 

However, after 10 minutes of frantically searching his office to no avail, he deemed Eren lost. He had decided to search the castle, asking each and every soldier if he or she had seen him and ordering them to tell other soldiers to be on the lookout. 

He was about to go see Erwin when he heard giggling coming from somewhere upstairs. Hurriedly, he ran up the stairs, frantically searching for his Eren. He finally found him, he was sat at a windowsill, half his body outside, peering into nothingness. 

''Eren, come here right now'', Levi sternly ordered the child as though he were his normal self. 

''I don’t wanna'', Eren muttered. 

''Eren if you don't come here right now'', Levi sighed, putting his head in his hands. 

Eren just ignored him, proceeding to lean forward out of the window, as though he were threatening Levi, telling him he would do it. 

''Eren!'', Levi screeched, seeing the boy push himself out of the window, ''No, no, no, no, no!'', Levi screamed, tears falling down his face like a waterfall. 

''Levi?'', Erwin's frantic voice called, ''Levi, what happened?!'', He cautiously asked his friend, not seeing him in this state for almost a decade. 

''He's dead'', Levi cried out, his shoulders shaking uncontrollably. 

''Whose dead?'', Erwin's eyes dimmed in worry. 

''Eren! He jumped Erwin! I-I-I did nothing! I fucked up!'', Levi insulted himself. 

''Eren committed suicide!?'', Erwin screeched in horror. 

''He jumped!'', Levi almost fell, steadying himself on the very windowsill Eren jumped from. 

''Heicho!'', Beamed a happy voice. 

''Eren!'', Levi screeched as Eren lifted his hand to wipe the tears from Levi's face. 

''Why is Heicho crying? Is Heicho unhappy?'', Eren asked, his mouth held in a solemn frown. 

''I-I... I thought you jumped!'', Levi almost screamed. 

''Look who I found!'', Eren proudly held a snake out to Levi. 

''Kill it Erwin!'', Levi screamed, hiding behind his friend. 

''Levi, it's just a snake'', Erwin chuckled as he petted the snake's head before helping Eren back in, having clung to the edge of the windowsill to not fall. 

''Look Wevi, it's a snakey!'', Eren smiled, holding the creature out to his father figure. 

''Get it away! Snakes are disgusting creatures!'', Levi screamed. 

''Eren, would it be okay if I took the snake from you?'', Erwin asked Eren for his snake. 

''Of course!'', Eren happily beamed, throwing the snake to Erwin. 

''I'll put it outside okay'', He whispered to Levi, walking away to discard the thing. 

''Come on Eren, I think I need to sit down-'', Levi stared. 

''Levi! I found the cure!'', Hange happily beamed. 

''What cure?'', Eren smiled, intrigued. 

''Don’t worry about it Eren'', Levi told him, still willing the shaking to stop. 

''Hey, are you okay Levi?'', Hange asked, seriousness lacing her voice. 

''Eren here pretended to jump out of the damn window'', Levi sighed, tears still falling down his cheeks, ''He just scared me...'' 

''Do you want to give him the antidote now, or have more time with him?''

''We should give it to him now'', Levi sighed, ''It's not fair to keep the poor kid in the state he is now'' 

''I agree. Eren, I just need to give you a little injection okay?'', She told him. 

''I don’t like needles'', Eren frowned. 

''Eren'', Levi lifted him up onto his lap, ''It won't hurt, I promise'', Levi smiled at him, causing Hange's heart to melt. 

''Three, two, one'', Hange counted down before sliding the needle into his arm. 

''See, it wasn't so bad was it?'', Levi told him, causing Eren to shake his head. 

''I feel tired Heicho'', Eren yawned. 

''Me too. Let's go to bed. Thanks, Hange'', Levi sighed in sadness, taking the child to his bed and tucking him in before getting in it himself. 

 

☆｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆ ♥ ☆ ｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆ ☆｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆ ♥ ☆ ｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:~~･ﾟ☆ 

 

When Eren came to he had a massive headache and he was in a warm room on a comfortable bed. As he finally sat up, he noticed Levi was in the bed with him and started to freak out. 

''L-l-l-levi?!'', Eren screamed, eyes as wide as dinner plates. 

''Oi, Brat keep your voice down, it’s barely 6:00am'', Levi scolded him, causing Eren to blush, ''Do you remember anything?'' He asked him, putting down his book on the nightstand. 

''I... I remember Section-Commander Hange injecting me with something and then... I can't remember anything else'', He frowned. 

''Well she gave you the wrong injection and it turned you into a child'', Levi told him, ''But she managed to make an antidote to turn you back. And from the looks of it, you're all back to normal'', He snickered at Eren before leaning close to him and pressing his lips to his, causing Eren's blush to deepen, ''I've been waiting to do that for ages'', Levi chucked, scaring Eren even more, ''Shitty Brat'', Levi sighed, pulling Eren close to him, snuggling his face into his chest, before drifting back off to sleep. 

And that was the start of their beautiful relationship.


End file.
